Exercise benches of various sizes and configurations are well-known in the art. Such benches are used in weight training to assist in the performance of a variety of muscle-building exercises. Different bench configurations permit an exerciser to perform different exercises thereon to exercise and isolate different sets of muscles.
Some exercise benches are generally fixed, and facilitate performance of only one exercise or group of exercises. Some exercise benches are more versatile, and provide a range of adjustability to facilitate performance of a broader ranges of exercises for training different muscle groups.
One common type of bench includes a flat seat portion and an adjustable backrest that is adjustable between a flat position and an inclined position. In the flat position, both the seat and back portions are generally horizontal, and the user may lie in a supine position to perform chest presses and lateral butterflies, isolating a different set of upper body muscles then when the same exercises are performed on an incline bench. In addition, the exerciser can sit upright on the flat bench and perform a shoulder press exercise. In the inclined position, the seat remains generally horizontal and the backrest is inclined to permit a user to sit on the seat and recline in an at least partially upright position against the inclined backrest to perform a variety of upper body exercises on the bench, such as a chest press, lateral butterfly, and arm curl, each of which isolates and exercises a particular set of upper body muscles.
Such benches are commonly used in conjunction with free weights, such as a barbell born weight disks or “plates” and/or dumbbells. Some exercises may be performed with elastic resistance bands, often without the benefit of an exercise bench. Some exercises may have been performed using elastic resistance bands in conjunction with an exercise bench. Some exercise benches include integral resistance members, such as those manufactured and/or sold as BowFlex® brand home gyms by Nautilus, Inc. It has been observed that many of such exercise benches lack versatility to facilitate the broad range of exercises associated with a conventional multi-purpose exercise bench.
A simpler arrangement combining the conventional range of exercises associated with a multi-purpose exercise bench and the advantages of resistance band training is desired.